1. Field of the Invention
A knee brace or wrap of the type including a tubular, adjustable, elastic or stretchable sleeve with elastic or stretchable straps disposed to be adjustably criss-crossed over a kneecap and held in position across the kneecap by corresponding soft, non-rigid hooks and fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various knee braces have been developed to assist persons with damaged muscle tissue, cartilage and ligaments in the knee area. Unfortunately, none of these braces have been perfectly successful functionally and/or aesthetically for athletes and persons in otherwise active lives. These persons have continued to be plagued by knees being thrown out or being further damaged or are forced to use bulky restrictive and/or inadequate supports.
In some cases, simple elastic sleeves have been developed to snugly hold the knee. The advantage of this design is simplicity in usage and appearance; but, the disadvantage is that the elastic either stretches out of shape or is too tight and restrictive to movement. In other cases, more complicated structures have been developed which have a multitude of deficiencies including restricting movement, loss of lateral support during bending of the knee, having metal or other structural components which may rub or injure a wearer particularly in the event of collision or fall, complexity in use, unattractiveness, non-functionality, etcetera.